1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus and an image display control method, and more particularly to a technique for detecting the face of a subject person.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed techniques for detecting the face of a subject person from a taken image and displaying it in an enlarged state. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-311888 discloses an enlarged-display apparatus which detects a subject to be noticed, such as a person's face, from an image displayed on a screen, determines, based on the position, size and the like of the detected subject to be noticed, a display screen or an enlargement ratio for displaying the subject to be noticed in an enlarged state, and shows enlarged display in accordance with the determined display screen and enlargement ratio. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-318515 discloses a digital still camera capable of, if a face image is included in an image, enlarging the face image part.